Potter Puppet Pals and Other Computer Things
by Not so sour Lemons
Summary: Wizards now have computers and access to muggle websites. nothing bad not sure if you'll like it but please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this takes place in the trio's sixth year but it is different than the book kind-of like the school days before class started and were not in the book. But for us (well the muggles in the story) the 6th book was published. If u don't understand now, u will (hopefully) when u read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or Potter Puppet Pals if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction bout it and I would be rich checks pocket nope no money lol**

"….because of that, muggle computers will now be here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told the students in the Great Hall. "They will be set up in the Library and in the different common rooms. There will be lists of wizard sites to go to and if you are on a site not on the list make sure you do not talk about magic or anything like that or the computers will be taken from here. Finally, there will be lessons on how to use these computers for fun and for school work. Enjoy the feast!"

"I still don't get it," Ron said.

"Hermione _has _talked about a…computer before," Ginny said. "Maybe you should take the lessons." Ginny laughed taking a bite out of her food.

"No Harry is going to teach me so I don't have to be in another class, isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, but I don't know much 'bout it since I have never really been on one except for that time at 'Mione's house. Remember you thought that there is no need for a computer, you wanted to watch TV." Harry took a sip of Butterbeer.

"How 'bout we try and finish eating really fast so we can bet up to the Common Room and get on the computers first." Hermione suggested. The other three Gryffindors nodded.

A few minutes later the Golden Trio, plus Ginny, were on their way back to the Common Room. When they got there, on all the desks brand new computers were placed and only one was occupied. Ginny and Hermione sat at their own computers, but Ron went over to Harry's to find out what to do.

After Harry showed him some games on the computer and how to search for things, Ron finally started to get how to work it. He sat down at the computer between Harry and Hermione and started playing a Driving Test game.

"Uhhhh! I can't pass the test. This is so stupid, how do people actually get their license if they have to drive on the ground with other cars!" Ron yelled.

"It's actually a lot easier in real life, I took the test and passed," Hermione told him. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Ok, bad example, but once you practice with this game, it's really easy."

Hermione went onto the site Ron was on and took the test and passed with 1 demerit. Ron continued trying to do it and kept failing. Eventually Harry and Ginny decided to try and both passed before Ron who got it after about 25 tries.

Ginny remembered when she was at Hermione's house she was showed a web site called google. She went to it and thought about what to type in.

Harry looked over at what she was doing, and when she noticed she turned to him. "What should I search for?"

"Hmm," Harry thought. "how 'bout you look for some flash animation stuff like what we did at 'Mione's house."

"Kay." Ginny typed in 'flash animation' and a lot of choices came up. Looking through them one seemed very odd to her. "Harry look at this." Harry leaned over and read what was on the screen.

"What is it?" Both Hermione and Ron asked.

"Potter Puppet Pals." Harry said.

"Harry and friends find their school being attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
They must band together and stop him... puppet style!" Ginny continued.

"A short skit featuring animated version of Harry Potter characters acting slightly...off." Harry finished.

"Is that a muggle web site?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, google."

"Click on it, let's see what it is," Ron said.

Harry took over the mouse, because Ginny wasn't doing anything with it, and clicked on the link. There were two choices.

"Which one should we choose first? Bothering Snape or Trouble at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Bothering Snape!" Ron said.

Once it was clicked on Harry and Ron 'puppets' appeared on the screen once the 'puppet' Ron started talking the real Ron said, "I don't have a high pitched voice like that, that's for sure."

"That's what you think, Ron." Ginny laughed.

As the animation went on Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione added comments.

"Harry, we should so do that to Snape!"

"Yea that would be really funny, but think of all the trouble we would get into."

Once Snape yelled 'Avada Kedavra' Ginny said, "Yea, he would probably do that to you."

"Hey, Dumbledore takes our stuff!" Harry said as he and Ron laughed.

"Wow, I'm glad we don't have to see Dumbledore do that." Hermione said as she watched 'Naked Time'.

"That was odd." Harry said once it was over as he clicked on Trouble at Hogwarts.

When the Golden Trio appeared on screen there were many things to be said.

"Why do I have such a weird voice? Ron and I should switch." Hermione said.

Ron nodded in agreement. After puppet Hermione said she loves to learn and Harry said he loves magic puppet, puppet Ron said something that made everyone look at Ron.

"_And I love you Harry!"_ Puppet Ron said.

"Ok, what the bloody hell was that!" Ron said as every one looked at him.

Ginny and Hermione broke out laughing. Ron and Harry just continued to watch it until Snape tried to kill Voldemort.

"Like he would ever do that," Ginny said, "He would probably bow down to him or something."

"Hey wait!" Hermione said after Voldemort killed Snape.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There was a star on Snape when the curse hit him! Go back, maybe if we click on it something will happen."

"How do you do that?"

Hermione took control of the mouse and clicked on the star.

"_Follow the butterflies._

_Follow the butterflies._

_Weeeeeeee  
la la la la la." Puppet Ron said._

_Then Puppet Hermione walked into the view of the screen and waved her wand and said "Ronacus Explodacus" and Ron's head exploded off of him. Then it went back to Voldemort killing Snape._

"You wouldn't do that would you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I can't, that's not a real spell." Hermione turned to Ginny and muttered, "Too bad." The two girls laughed.

When the animation was almost over and puppet Harry, Ron, and Hermione said that they loved Snape and that he loved them too. The four Gryffindors watching started laughing again.

"That was weird!" Harry exclaimed

"Who would know about us?" Hermione asked.

"Well they don't know much 'bout us 'cause of all the weird things we did," Ron told Hermione.

"Why wasn't I in it? Snape was in both-even a naked Dumbledore-but not me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ha ha! You're not in it!" Ron laughed.

"Well at least I am not you!"

"And why not?"

"Cause you got a high pitched voice and you said you loved Harry and Snape. And you're a guy, guys don't say that 'bout other guys that way."

Ron just got up and went back over to the computer he was on before. Now the Library had many people coming in to use the computers and one person to Ron's displeasure walked by as Ginny said that he loved Harry and Snape.

The next day down in the Great Hall just about everyone was talking about how Ron loved Harry and Snape. "It's from a website! Somehow the muggles know about me, I DO NOT LOVE HARRY AND SNAPE!" Ron yelled.

"We should tell Dumbledore about that site," Hermione said ignoring what Ron yelled.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, some how the muggles know about us, as you said."

"You two can do that! Harry and I are going to go back on that website. There were other things to watch on there and we want to see them." Ginny said.

"Fine, you do that. We'll go tell Dumbledore, come on Ron." Hermione and Ron left the table to go find Dumbledore. (He was not in his seat at the teachers' table)

Harry and Ginny left as well going in the other direction to the Common Room. Harry typed in the website and the two choices 'Bothering Snape' and 'Trouble at Hogwarts' came up.

"Where are the other things to go to?" Harry asked.

"Right here." Ginny said clicking on "Remembering..." video (Half-Blood Prince spoilers!) at the bottom of the screen. "I wonder who they are remembering."

"I wonder who the Half-Blood Prince is."

As they sat and watched the video about how Dumbledore had died they got very confused. Dumbledore was alive…or was he.

"Gin, you think that the reason Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast was because he…died."

"No I don't. It's probably just a story the muggles made up."

"Yeah let's hope so."

**A few days later in HBP this is after Harry and Ron find out they are taking potions and Harry is about to get the potions book.**

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Yes, Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything- nor's Ron- we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use the ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

**Later that day during the trio's free period (the first time they saw Ginny since Potions)**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables in the Common Room. Hermione was 'helping' Ron with his homework (Hermione said she wasn't going to do their homework anymore and if they want help they have to do the homework with her) and Harry was looking through the Potions book.

'_The Half-Blood Prince…maybe it's just a coincidence…how would the muggles know about it, just like they know about us. Hopefully it is made up and Dumbledore doesn't…' _Harry stopped thinking as Ginny walked in the room.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, Harry." Ginny said sitting down in the chair between Harry and Ron.

"Hi." Ron and Hermione said then getting back to their homework.

"Ginny." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how yesterday on the computer we saw the Remembering video and it said Half-Blood Prince on it."

Ginny nodded. "What about it?"

"Look." Harry showed Ginny the back cover of his potions book.

"…Property of the Half-Blood Prince."

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. How do you think the muggles know 'bout it?"

"Well they are Half-Blood so maybe they made the stuff on that web site for some reason, but..."

"That doesn't explain Dumbledore being dead."

"And it said that he died in 1997 and it's only 1996."

"Should we tell anyone?" Ginny asked Harry.

"How 'bout we tell Ron and 'Mione, see what they think about it and then maybe tell Dumbledore or someone."

"Ok." Ginny turned to Ron on the other side of her surprised they weren't already in the conversation because they had to have heard what they were saying. They were sitting right next to them.

"Ron, 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"You know how my book says Property of the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry interrupted.

They nodded.

"Well, yesterday when you two were telling Dumbledore about the…" Ginny turned to Harry and then back to Ron and Hermione. "What did he say when you told him about the website?"

"We didn't tell him, McGonagall said he was in Hogsmeade for some reason." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron said confused as to what that had to do with the Half Blood Prince.

"When you two were where ever you were we went back on that website and clicked on this video that said remembering and it said something about the Half Blood Prince and it was a video remembering Dumbledore and it said he died in 1997."

"That's odd." Hermione said.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore because maybe a seer put it up there or something like that?"

"Yeah, maybe we should go now."

The four of them walked out of the Common Room and down to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password that Dumbledore said it was in the note he had given him.

When they got in, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. "To what do I owe this visit from the four of you?"

"Uhh… Sir, we were on a muggle website the other day called Potter Puppet Pals and it had two flash animations about us, they had you, Harry, Ron, Professor Snape, Voldemort, and me." Hermione said.

"And yesterday Harry and I went back to the website and saw at the bottom that there were other things to click on and there was this one that said remembering and…" Ginny was cut off by Harry, who didn't want Dumbledore to ask to see his potions book and then maybe take it away.

"…and when we watched it, it was about err… remembering you because it said you died in 1997. And there was something about a Half-Blood Prince and Hermione err…read in a book something about the Half-Blood Prince. And she thought we should tell you." Harry said thinking fast.

"Well, that is strange." Said Dumbledore.

"We thought maybe a seer put that on the site and thought it was best to let you know."

"That is a thought. I will speak to Professor Trelawney, maybe she can see if it's true," Dumbledore said and then whispered, "which I doubt."

"What was that Professor?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing. Why don't you all head back to your Common Room; classes start soon."

They said 'goodbye' and walked back to the Common Room.

"He'll never find out for sure if he asks Trelawney." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait and find out, there is nothing we can really do."

"Why don't we go back on the site and watch the rest of the flash animations?" Ginny offered.

"Obsessed much?" Harry said.

"I want to see if there is anything about me, and maybe we could find out who wins the war."

"…and when it ends." Ron adds.

"…and what will happen to us." Harry also added.

"Alright, why not."

**A/N: plez review if u don't like it too bad I wrote this cause I was bored I know I should b updating my other stories but I don't feel like it. lol this is a one-shot now but if I get reviews saying people want more I might add another chapter. Just click the little button on the bottom left of the screen now and review. And thanks to invisible cappucino conspiracy for betaing this for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to put one more chapter up for this. I hope you guys like it…tell me in a review! I suggest you go to and watch the videos before you read. And sorry if you all don't like this chapter as much as the last. I haven't had much time to write so this was done kind of quickly, but I hope some of you like it. review  
**

Once in the Common Room the four Gryffindor's looked around the room for an un-occupied computer. Spotting one Ginny walked over to it and sat down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounded her chair looking at the screen.

Ginny typed in the web address and hit enter.

"Which one should I pick?" Ginny asked before the screen fully loaded.

"I don't remember what there was." Hermione said.

The page loaded and had a black box underneath the writing 'GOLLY! NEW VIDEO' a play button appeared.

"Click on that one first." Harry told Ginny.

"I better be in this one." She said clicking on it.

"Potions Class…?" Ron said reading the title.

They all sat/stood there watching the video until Snape says 'even score with hot babes' and then they see puppet Harry's reaction.

"Harry you want Snape to teach you to get hot babes?" Ron asked laughing.

"Shut up." Ron tried to stop laughing after Hermione hit his arm telling him to be quiet.

"Please no naked time." Ginny said seeing Dumbledore enter on the screen.

They continued watching. "We should call Snape Snapeadoodle!" Ron says seriously.

"Have fun with that." Hermione tells him.

"I will." The video ends.

"That one was just odd." Harry says.

"And still I wasn't in it."

"That's because-" Ron started.

"Don't finish whatever you were going to say." Ginny warns.

Hermione sits down on the part of the chair that Ginny wasn't taking up and grabbed the mouse. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page to see the other flash animations.

"Do the 'Sexy Snape Animation'!" Ron tells her.

"I thought you said you didn't love Snape." She said remembering the previous videos they had watched.

"I don't! It will probably be funny." Hermione clicks on it.

Ten seconds into the video they were all laughing getting the attention of all the other students on the computers. Some of them just ignored it while others gathered around the computer.

"Turn up the volume." Someone says. Harry did so.

"I wonder what Snape would say if he saw this." Another one of the students said. They watched it a few times until Ginny and Hermione told all the other students that they were done watching it because they had to do something else.

"I bet by the end of tomorrow the latest, Snape knows about the video." Ron says.

The other three agree.

"Next video, Muggle Pants." Ginny clicks on it.

"I remember that."

"Yeah, from the World Cup."

"That was funny."

"Yeah."

"It's almost time for our next class." Hermione tells them all.

"Ok. Let's watch one more video." Harry suggests.

"Alright, how about Emmy's Christmas Gift Animation."

**A few minutes later after watching the video and on their way to class**

"That last video was…weird."

"It was really funny." Hermione says.

"My voice was still weird!" Ron complained.

"That's one of the things that makes it really funny."

"In the other video's you are in, your voice is funny too."

"Really, I don't remember that." She played dumb.

"Well, maybe I need to refresh your mind then." Ron said. "When we get back I'm going to play it over and over just for you."

"Oh thanks."

"I'll see you guys later." Ginny says leaving the group to go to her class room.

"How do you think muggles know about us?" Harry asks.

"I have no idea, and it's weird with us living in the muggle world that we don't know anything about it. It seems like it's something a lot of people know about." Hermione adds.

"Why do you say that?"

"I clicked on the link that said updates or something and there were lots of comments about it. Everyone seems to like it too."

**Later that day**

"I went back onto the site to show someone, and I saw two new animations, well now they are more like puppet shows." Ginny says to Harry, Ron, and Hermione at dinner.

"Did you watch them?"

"I watched the one. It was odd…"

"What's it called?"

"Potions Class."

"And they're puppets?"

"Yeah, like the Dumbledore one. I think the other one is going to be really funny though."

"Why?" Harry asks taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

"It just sounds funny. It's called Wizard Angst."

"That does sound funny. But _we all_ have a lot of homework that we really should start."

"Hermione, it will only take like 5 minutes."

"You three watch it if you want. I'm going to the library to do my homework. And don't come to me asking for help." With that Hermione got up from her spot on the bench and left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron looked at each other and decided they were going to watch the thing. They had plenty of time to do homework.

Ginny led them to a computer in the Common Room and went to the website.

"Watch Potion's class first." She clicked on it. Harry and Ron didn't think it was as funny as the others, but they still liked it.

"And now, Wizard Angst."

"Why do _I_ have to be the mad one?" Harry thought out loud.

"Because it's funny." Ginny answered simply.

"I sound like such a nerd." Ron complained.

"You-" Ginny stopped herself from saying anything. "Harry why must you hurt Ron?" She asked laughing at they way the puppet said it.

"Hermione sounds even funnier in this one!" They laughed.

"It's hilarious how one of you are really mad and cursing, while the other is happy about magical goblins."

"Shut up Ginny." Ron told his sister.

"Nah."

"Harry is that the truth about those dreams you have had in the past?" Ron asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Harry said sarcastically.

"Ron, what would you do if Harry really said you had to go fight Voldemort without him?"

"I could beat him with my eyes closed." He said way too over confident.

"Really?"

"…" Harry laughed at the thought of Ron having to face Voldy alone. They turned their attention back to the screen.

"Hello little child." Puppet Voldemort said.

"Little child?"

"Shh…"

"HA, look at you run."

"You would run too."

"So, it's still funny."

"Did Voldemort just call you cute?" Harry asked pausing the video and going back a little bit.

"I cant make it out, but that would be SO funny. If The Dark Lord Voldemort had a crush on Ron Weasley." Ron's ear's started to turn pink. He took the mouse and played the video.

"Who ever makes this, doesn't make Hermione very friendly."

"Angst…angst….angst…angst…ha ha ha. That's so funny!"

"Aww…Ron, you want to give Harry a hug."

"I didn't know you felt that way Ron." Harry laughed.

Ron ignored the two, "puppet fights!" Everyone in the Common Room looked over at him. "Uhh…nevermind."

"Rumpus! That word is funny!"

"That kind of punishment, Filch would enjoy giving."

"Yeah, but I'm glad he can't."

"What is Snape's problem?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at him like he had 4 heads. "Are you kidding?" They both started to laugh.

"No." Harry and Ginny laughed even harder.

"What potion? I don't get it."

"You have reached a new level of stupidity Ron." Ginny tells him. She exits out of the website since the video ended.

"I'm going to the Library to do my homework. Ron, you coming?"

"Sure." They started walking down to the Library. "Ok now tell me what did they mean with the potion thing?"

"Nothing Ron, forget it." Ron sighed and continued walking with Harry.


End file.
